


A Disney New Year

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Mild Smut, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Panic Attacks, Romance, Romantic Confession, Swearing, Touching, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: sea040561 asked:This is for your Xmas/NYE Drabble Days...My prompt is Seb x reader x Chris go to Disney World for Xmas & NYE. For the big firework show on NYE, the noise is so loud that it triggers reader's anxiety & she starts 2 have a panic attack. Seb & Chris hid in a corner to 'occupy' her to take her mind off the fireworks display. Bonus if this is the first time they've done anything sexual in public, but hidden in the shadows. Double bonus if Chris and Seb declare their love for the reader.





	A Disney New Year

* * *

The first crack of the New Year’s fireworks made you jump. It wasn’t that you didn’t like fireworks, but when your anxiety was high, as it had been all week, the loud noises could easily spike you into a full blown panic attack.

You stood slightly behind Chris and Sebastian, watching the show from the sidelines. You’d spent the week at Disney World with them, promoting the Avengers, now owned by Disney, and the new rides and lands devoted to Marvel. It had been great, but the constant scrutiny you were under, the questions thrown at you by all the reporters was becoming too much.

You’d been a secondary actress in the first two movies, but like Tom with his character of Loki, you’d become a fan favourite and their constant demand for more of you had brought your character back with bigger parts and more screen time. You’d taken to promoting with Seb and Chris because - let’s face it - Seb needed a keeper and Chris could, occasionally, get a little frat boy. The studio trusted you to keep them in line and not give away any spoilers.

Which was great, or would have been, if you weren’t head over heels in love with them both.

Seb was the sweetest, gentlest, kindest person you’d ever met. He could make you laugh without trying, and when you’d had bad days on set, he had always been around to lift you up and tell you it would be okay. You’d get the next one, the next take, and everything would be great.

Chris was your rock. Having suffered from anxiety himself, he knew how to calm you down when the feeling grew too big. He was always there with a hug, or quiet compliment to get you out of your head. More than once he’d pulled you into a corner and talked you down when panic had taken over.

You loved them so much, but you’d never be able to choose one over the other. They each gave you something you needed, something the other couldn’t, but that didn’t stop the reporters and interviewers from asking leading questions. Everyone wanted to know who you were romantically involved with, and when you kept saying you were single, they’d look at your two co-stars and leer.

After a week of innuendo, comments, and criticism, you’d had enough. Christmas had come and gone with you running from here to there, promoting this and that. You’d barely had a chance to call home, and when you had, your mother had given you the third degree and guilted you about not being home for Christmas Eve. After thirty minutes of crying in your shower, you’d managed to pull yourself together and meet the guys for dinner, but you’d left early and returned to your room where you’d slept for twelve hours straight, knowing you had a free day.

Chris and Seb had finally charmed housekeeping into opening your door on Christmas when you wouldn’t answer the phone. They’d found you huddled in blankets in a dark room, and promptly joined you in your bed, putting on movie after movie and ordering room service. They’d coaxed the truth out of you, then told you it didn’t matter what your mother thought.

Neither liked her, not after these last few years of her temper tantrums and guilt trips. They disliked her on principle and swore it was because your talent had outstripped hers and you were a better, more accomplished actress than she had ever been. They were probably right and had pulled you out of your pity party for the rest of the week, but your nerves were shot.

Your body was wound so tight you felt like you would shatter with the slightest provocation. You knew you didn’t have to stay for the fireworks, the three of you were officially finished your holiday obligations, but you also knew Chris loved them and you’d tried for him after all he’d done this week. It was no good though. You’d break down right there in front of the world and everyone if you stayed any longer.

Inching backward, you slipped further into the shadows, flinching with every new explosion, until you were hidden by the holiday displays and could turn and disappear down the stairs from the stage. You rushed through the backstage staff, smiling brittly as you went because you didn’t want anyone to see how wigged out you were.

Once you cleared the curtain into the open park, you hurried on, getting as far away from the noise as possible, and heading for the hotel at a quick trot. But it felt like the sound kept getting louder, and louder until you had to cover your ears. A rather dark alley, one between a couple of Main Street’s buildings where cast members came and went was right there, and you ducked down it to hunch behind a cart covered in Christmas poinsettias.

You gasped a sob, unable to deal with your pounding heart and head a moment longer, and collapsed to the warm concrete.

“Y/N!” 

Two voices called out, but you couldn’t answer, locked so far into the panic attack you could barely breathe. 

“Y/N! Answer us!”

They were standing right there, on the other side of the cart, but all you could do was whimper as another round of fireworks went off. It must have been enough for suddenly they were there, crouched down with you. Chris’s arms went beneath you as he dragged you into his lap, but Sebastian wasn't far behind, his body pressed into your back as he threw a leg over Chris's.

“Breathe, baby. You’ve gotta breathe,” Chris was saying against your ear.

Seb rubbed his hand up and down your thigh. “Slow it down, darling. Try and think of something else.”

Your breath hitched and burned and when the next round of fireworks exploded you shuddered all over, desperately trying not to scream.

“Okay.” Chris exchanged a look with Sebastian. “We’re gonna take your mind off it.”

As all you could do was flinch and jump, you couldn’t respond with more than a sharp nod. But when Chris’s mouth closed over yours, you froze as every thought and fear in your mind fizzled. Then Seb’s fingers slid over your inner thigh and up your leg, tugging a little to pull them apart. You whimpered and clutched at Chris before tearing your mouth away to gasp great sucks of air.

“What…?”

“Don’t fight us,” Seb whispered against your ear, causing you to turn your head and look at him. “We want you so bad, Y/N.”

Chris’s hand skimmed over your belly and slipped beneath the hem of your shirt. “You’re everything we’ve ever wanted, and you keep looking at us like we hung the moon.”

“But we can see the conflict too. You can’t and won’t choose one over the other, but that’s okay,” Seb murmured, his lips skimming your cheek. “Cause we won’t make you.”

“You can have us both, Y/N,” Chris said, sliding his hand up your torso. “If you want us.” He leaned closer until his lips were skimming your opposite cheek. “Because we love you.”

You gasped and moaned when Chris’s hand closed over your breast, and Seb’s fingers skimmed the center seam of your leggings.

“We do,” Sebastian whispered, kissing the corner of your mouth. “We adore you. You’re so fucking special.” His hand closed on the back of your neck and turned your face to seal his lips to yours. Chris attacked your neck, their hands gentle but firm, stroking and squeezing and lighting you on fire.

“Say you want us,” Chris breathed against your ear. “Tell us how you feel, and let us take care of you.”

“I love you both!” you gasped as fireworks exploded both over your head and in your body.

They smiled against your skin and pressed new kisses to your face and throat until Chris drew slowly away, and left you leaning against Sebastian. “Babe you’re in for one hell of a night.” He pulled kleenex from his pocket and used it to wipe your face and remove the makeup from beneath your eyes. “There. No one will know anything was wrong.”

“Time to go. If we sneak out now, no one will ask for autographs,” Seb said as he detangled his legs from Chris’s and got to his feet, taking you with him where he kissed you softly, then tugged Chris to his feet.

Chris kissed you with a lot more vigour, then bent you over his arm to make you laugh when you shivered at a new round of fireworks. “We’re going to get you through this, sweetheart. Then we’ll go back to,” he glanced at Seb who nodded, “my room and ring in the new year right.”

“This is real? This is actually happening?” you asked, hardly able to believe it.

Sebastian moved into your back and hummed against your ear. “If you want it to.”

“Yes… yes, I want it.”

Christ groaned and nipped the swell of your breast at the opening of your blouse. “Then let’s get out of here.”

You giggled once, hardly able to believe it. When Chris rocked his pelvis into yours, and Seb ground against your ass, you let out a squeak of excitement. “I don’t think this is Disney approved contact, boys!”

Chris grinned, wide and goofy. “Considerin’ what we’re about to do to you, dahlin’ in the next hour, it’s _really_ not gonna be Disney approved, but it’s gonna make for one hell of a Disney New Year.”

“Memorable and a fucking great time,” Seb snickered.

“You two are terrible,” you chuckled, sneaking out from behind the cart with both men hot on your heels. “But that’s why I love you.”

They smirked at each other and wrapped a hand around your waist. Seb’s hand drifted down to cop a feel of your ass before returning to your waist, but it was Chris who kissed your cheek.

“We love you too, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, babe,” Seb murmured. “So damn much.”

You smirked at both of them as you headed for the exit, the last of the fireworks fading in the distance. “Best holiday ever.”

-The End-

  
  
  
  



End file.
